Maldito destino
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Ela estáva farta da sua vida! Ninguém se importava com ela! Mas quando menos esperava o amor bateu á sua porta. Será que o amor sobrevive a tudo? [Short-Song DG]


**Maldito destino**

"O vento, a chuva, o Outono. Tudo me faz lembrar ele! Tudo!" – pensava Ginny enquanto olhava pela janela do seu quarto.

A ruiva morava num prédio no meio de Londres, era um bairro trouxa, há alguns anos que se afastou do mundo bruxo, e das lembranças do passado. Mas todos os Outonos ela se lembrava dele, e lembrava-se de como tudo tinha começado, mas a pior lembrança havia sido de como tinha acabado.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile wile you are sleeping...while you far away and dreaming._

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender._

_I could stay lost in this moment forever._

_Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure_

Mas não era só o Outono que a fazia lembrar-se dele, Edward fazia a mesma coisa.

Ginny olhou para a cama de casal atrás de si, e viu seu menino dormindo. Aproximou-se lentamente e abaixou-se ao pé da criança. O pequeno dormia serenamente, seu sono era calmo como o dos anjos, e ele parecia um anjo. Cabelo loiro platinado, olhos cinzas. Os olhos, o que a fascinara anos atrás.

* * *

Ginny caminhava pelos jardins de Hogwarts, adorava o Outono. Podia dizer que era a sua estação do ano favorita, amava passar horas a observar as folhas a voar, o vento a soprar abanando uma simples planta. Ela adorava o Outono.

Caminhava vagarosamente e estava sozinha. Não tinha aquilo a que se podia chamar de amigos, afinal não conseguia confiar nas pessoas, não depois do que lhe acontecera no seu primeiro ano.

Tom era a sua maldição, a sua perdição. Ele tinha-lhe roubado muita coisa, e as pessoas nem sabiam. Tinha-lhe roubado a capacidade de sonhar, de acreditar, tinha-lhe roubado sua infância, sua inocência, e ninguém podia devolve-la.

- Não devias de estar na aula? – Perguntou uma voz arrastada atrás dela, fazendo com que os cabelo da sua nuca se arrepiassem.

A ruiva virou-se vagarosamente, sabia quem ia encontrar.

- Devia, assim como tu. Mas não me apetece. – Respondeu ela sem ter coragem de olhar para ele.

- Acho que vou ser obrigado a tirar pontos aos Gryffindor. 10 Por não estares na aula, e mais 10 por me teres respondido.

Ginny encolheu os ombros e afastou-se dele. O rapaz olhou surpreendido para ela, e seguiu-a, não gostava que lhe virassem as costas. Segurou-a pelo pulso e obrigou-a a olhar para ela.

Arrependeu-se pelo que fez, pois assim que virou a menina seu coração disparou, ela chorava. Não gostava de ver mulher chorar, não sabia o que fazer. E aquela ruiva estava a chorar mesmo em frente dele, e ele, ele tinha ficado paralisado.

Ginny não se importou que ele lhe tivesse tirado pontos, não estava com paciência para isso. Queria desaparecer, sumir, morrer. Ninguém se preocupava com ela, absolutamente ninguém, e ela não sabia o que fazia ali.

Nunca pensou que ele a virasse, e assim que ele o fez a menina olhou-o. Via-o mal por causa das lágrimas que escorriam na sua face, mas ficou fascinada pelos olhos cinzas dele. Olhos frios como o gelo, mas belos como nunca tinha visto. Sem pensar duas vezes ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e inspirou o perfume do rapaz.

Draco não esperava que ela se encostasse. Durante alguns segundos ficou em estado de choque, mas depois tentou afastá-la, mas não conseguia, suas mãos não lhe obedeciam.

Passou as mãos pela cintura dela, num gesto impensado e apertou-a contra o seu corpo. Não disseram nada, apenas ficaram abraçados, e Draco deixou que ela molhasse sua camisa com as lágrimas salgadas que corriam sem parar.

_Don't wanna close my eyes; don't wanna fall asleep..._

'_Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing..._

'_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing._

Ficaram longos minutos sem se mexerem, até que ele a sentiu acalmar-se. Ginny afastou-se delicadamente e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Obrigado. – Murmurou ela antes de sair de ao pé dele.

Draco ficou no mesmo lugar durante mais tempo. "Obrigado".

"Obrigado porquê?! Eu não fiz nada!" – pensava ele enquanto voltava para o castelo.

Ginny correu para o seu dormitório. Não queria estar com ninguém, não queria falar com ninguém. Assim que chegou ao quarto correu para a cama e deitou-se em cima desta. Não chorava, não tinha mais lágrimas, e mesmo não se sentia tão triste. O abraço dele fora bom, soubera-lhe muito bem, era quente e protector, nunca ninguém a tinha abraçado assim.

Ficou o resto do dia deitada na cama, olhando o tecto sem pensar em nada, sem fazer nada, sem falar com ninguém. Não fora jantar, não tivera fome. E também ninguém se iria preocupar com ela, ninguém iria dar pela sua falta.

Mas enganou-se, naquela noite um rapaz loiro deu pela sua falta na mesa dos Gryffindores.

Já a noite ia alta quando ela se levantou da cama, saiu do quarto e de seguida da sala comum. Vagueava pelo castelo escuro e silencioso. Era de madrugada, mas ela não tinha sono.

Passou por uma sala aberta, entrou e seu olhar dirigiu-se para a janela aberta. Aproximou-se dela e sentiu o vento frio do Outono bater-lhe na face. Subiu para o parapeito e olhou para baixo. Estava no quinto andar, se caísse não sobreviveria. Mas porquê sobreviver?! Ninguém se importava com ela, ninguém iria sentir sua falta. Ela era apenas a caçula dos Weasleys, mais nada.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos sentindo o vento do Outono bater-lhe uma última vez na face, e de seguida deu um paço em frente.

Mas algo não correu como esperava, pois ela em vez de se sentir cair, sentiu um braço passar em volta da sua cintura e puxa-la para dentro da sala. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com aquele olhar cinza magnífico, o olhar que a enfeitiçara.

- O que ias fazer Weasley?

- Nada que não agradasse a todo o mundo. O que fazes aqui?

- Estáva a fazer a ronda quando vi esta porta aberta. Vinha-a a fechar quando te vi na janela. Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo.

- Chegaste cedo. Não sabias chegar depois de eu me atirar?

- Porque ias matar-te? Que estupidez Weasley!

- Estupidez Malfoy?! Estupidez é porque eu vivo, ninguém me nota, ninguém se importa comigo. Eu não sou ninguém Malfoy. NINGUEM. – Gritou a menina passando os braços pelo pescoço dele e abraçando-se a ele.

- Eu sei o que isso é, que tal aprendermos a viver juntos? – Propôs ele.

- Como assim? – Perguntou ela olhando para ele, mas sem desfazer o abraço.

Draco em vez de responder tomou os lábios nela num beijo. Primeiramente ela ficou estática, não esperava um beijo, mas assim que ele a apertou pela cintura ela entreabriu a boca deixando que ele a beijasse como quisesse.

Depois daquela noite eles continuaram a se encontrar naquela sala todas as noites. Ele dera-lhe uma nova esperança, esperança de ser feliz. Sabia que não tinha relacionamento algum com ele, e que ele não gostava dela, era apenas uma maneira de ambos sobreviverem.

A partir daquele dia, a vida passou a ser melhor, afinal tinha alguém com quem desabafar. Sabia que era perigoso contar sua vida a um Malfoy, mas ele inspirava-lhe confiança.

A única coisa que a atormentava era seu coração, ele acelerava com um simples "Oi" do loiro. Sua respiração ficava descompensada quando ele lhe dava pequenos beijos no pescoço. Ela estava apaixonada, ela sabia-o.

"Ele não pode saber! Ele não pode descobrir!" – pensava ela desesperada. – "Não pode, porque senão ele deixa-me, e eu não quero que ele me deixe, não quero. Ele é minha salvação, meu porto de abrigo, minha vida!"

Estava decidido, ela iria ignorar aquele sentimento. Iria continuar com ele como até aquele dia, não o deixaria descobrir sua paixão.

Mas era difícil, ela já não conseguia parar de olhar para ele não refeições, não conseguia parar de pensar nele, parar de desejar que a noite chegasse para estar perto dele. Perto sem nenhum impedimento, estava perto dele, mas longe de mais ao mesmo tempo. Era sufocante aquela situação.

- Estás atrasada! – Disse ele assim que ela entrou na sala naquela noite.

- Desculpa, mas é que estive a pensar numas coisas.

- Em quê?

- Nada de mais Draco.

O rapaz aproximou-se dela e puxou-a beijando-a. Era tão bom estar nos braços dele, ser beijada por ele. Era maravilhoso sentir a mão dele por baixo da sua camisa. A mão dele era gelada, e queimava quando a tocava. Nunca ele tinha passado dali, sempre metia a mão nas suas costas, e nunca fizera intenções de subir mais, mas naquele dia fora diferente.

Ginny sentiu a mão dele tactear sua costas, subindo devagar. Ela por sua vez acariciava o cabelo dele. Quando afastou os lábios dos dele, ele encontrava-se com a mão na parte de trás do seu soutien.

_Lying close to you, feeling you're heart beating..._

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing._

_Then I kissed your eyes and thank God we're together._

_I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever..._

_Forever and ever.._

Olharam um para o outro e ele fez intenções de retira a mão.

- Não tires. – Pediu ela. – Não tires.

- Ginny... - disse ele, mas ela não o deixou terminar pois beijou-o.

Há 3 meses que se encontravam escondidos, há 3 meses que ele a salvara, agora ela necessitava de mais, necessitava de ser salva outra vez.

Fora a primeira vez que eles se amaram, naquela sala vazia a meio da noite, e fora maravilhoso para ambos. Para ela havia sido a primeira vez, e para ele havia sido diferente de todas as outras vezes passadas com outras meninas.

Draco abraçou a menina e trouxe-a para perto de si. Ela encostou a sua cabeça ao peito dele e chorou. Mas daquela vez não foi de tristeza, foi de felicidade. Estava feliz como nunca imaginara estar, ele tinha-a completado, agora sim ela sabia o que significa a palavra felicidade.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

- Draco, eu tentei. Eu juro que sim, mas eu....

- Eu te amo – disse ele interrompendo-a.

- Eu também te amo. Eu também.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep..._

'_Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing..._

'_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing._

Draco sorriu e beijou a menina.

- Tu foste minha salvação Ginny.

- E tu a minha.

Ambos sorriram um para o outro e de seguida adormeceram abraçados.

Tudo estava bem, finalmente eles tinham alcançado a felicidade, e achavam que nunca ninguém lhes tiraria a felicidade.

Decidiram tornar o namoro público, o que choque toda a escola. Em especial Ron, que proibira a irmã de namorar com ele.

- Se tu não o deixares eu conto á mãe e ao pai! – Disse ele.

- Então conta Ron, conta. Não me importa, eu não vou deixar o Draco, eu amo-o, ele me ama, e nós não nos vamos separar por nada deste Mundo, por nada.

- Eu não percebo porquê o Malfoy! – Disse Harry.

- Porque ele ao contrário de vocês preocupou-se comigo. Eu tive quase a matar-me e ele salvou-me se isso vos interessa. E sabem porque me queria matar? Porque ninguém se importava comigo, porque eu não era ninguém. Ele salvou-me e ensinou-me a viver, mostrou-me o lado bom da vida, e ele não o vou deixar.

Dizendo isto a ruiva saiu de ao pé do irmão e caminhou até ao jardim. Este encontrava-se cheio de neve, mas esta começava a derreter dando lugar ás primeiras flores da primavera.

Sentiu-se ser abraçada por trás e soube logo que era Draco. Não precisava de verificar, o toque dele, o cheiro dele era inconfundível.

- Ouvi a conversa com o cabeça de abóbora. – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

- Jura que nunca me vais abandonar.

Ele sorriu ao pé do ouvido dela e beijou-lhe o pescoço, dizendo de seguida:

- Eu juro, vou ficar contigo para sempre. Sempre Ginny, para sempre.

- Eu te amo tanto.

- Eu também te amo, minha ruivinha.

_And I don't wanna miss one smile..._

_I don't wanna miss one kiss..._

_I just wanna be right here with you, just like this..._

_I just wanna hold you close..._

_Feel your heart so close too mine._

_And just wanna stay in this moment, for all the rest of time.._

Os dias foram passando e eles continuavam juntos. Ron decidiu não contar nada ao pais, deixou que a irmã lhes contasse nas ferias de Verão, cara a cara. Afinal aquilo não era notícia para se dar por carta, seria um choque para eles.

Faltavam apenas duas semanas para a escola acabar, e Ginny corria pelos jardins. Tinha-se zangado com Draco, tudo porque o pai dele descobrira do namoro e obrigara-o a ser comensal.

- Mas podes dizer que não! – Disse ela.

- Não posso Ginny. Serás que não entendes! Ele é meu pai, e depois ser Comensal sempre foi o meu sonho.

- E onde eu fico?

Draco olhou para a ruiva, ela chorava silenciosamente, mas as lágrimas escorriam rapidamente pela face abaixo.

- Podes ficar comigo se aceitares.

- Eu não vou namorar com um Comensal.

- Então vai embora. – Disse ele virando-se de costas.

- Tu prometeste que nunca me deixavas. – Falou a menina baixinho saindo da sala de seguida.

Draco ouviu a porta bater, e sentiu as lágrimas invadirem-lhe os olhos. Não queria perde-la, ela era tudo o que ele tinha. Mas seu pai mandava nele, a menos que ele renuncia-se a tudo por ela.

- Ginny espera! – Chamou o loiro correndo atrás dela.

- O quer queres?

- Ficar contigo, eu não serei comensal meu amor, eu não serei.

Ela olhou para o rapaz e puxou-o pela gravata beijando com fervor. Draco deitou-a na grama verde e húmida, amando-a mais uma vez. Amaram cada gesto, cada beijo, cada suspiro, cada gemido.

Ambos sabiam que aquela vez tinha sido diferente, e seria marcante para ambos.

Formatura. Era a formatura dele, e ela estava linda. Seu vestido era vermelho sangue, chegava-lhe um pouco baixo do joelho e o tecido era leve, ficava-lhe bem e vincava todas as curvas dela.

- A Srta. poderia dar-me o prazer de dançar comigo? – Perguntou ele oferecendo o braço á menina.

- É claro que sim.

Draco encaminhou-se para a pista de dança com a namorada. Segurou-a firmemente pela cintura e ambos dançaram agarrados ao ritmo da música calma que tocava.

- Que tristeza meu filho. – Disse uma voz muito perto deles.

O rapaz afastou-se da menina olhou para o seu lado deparando-se com seu pai.

- Uma Weasley, Draco? Onde andas com a cabeça? Desististe de tudo por essa ai! – Disse Lucius com a voz carregada de ódio apontando para a menina.

Draco num gesto protector meteu seu corpo á frente do dela, protegendo-a da fúria de seu pai.

- Não vais tocar nela, eu não permito.

Ginny segurava na manga da camisa do namorado, sentia o coração bater forte, e de repente um sentimento de perda se apoderou dela, mais uma vez sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem livres pela sua face. Temia por ela, mas temia mais ainda por ele.

_Yeah...yeah...yeah..........._

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep..._

'_Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing..._

'_Cause even when I dream of you,_

_The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing._

- Sai da frente Draco! – Disse Lucius.

- Nunca. Só tocara nela por cima do meu cadáver.

O homem riu friamente, o que fez a menina se agarrar com mais força ao namorado.

- Tinhas coragem de dar a vida por ela?

- Teria, sabe porquê? Porque eu a AMO.

Lucius olhou friamente para o filho á sua frente.

Ginny assustou-se com o olhar dele, mas no instante seguinte sentiu alguém puxa-la, afastando-a do namorado.

- Solta-me Harry, deixa-me em paz. – Gritou a menina.

- Potter nunca gostei de ti, e nunca te pedi nada, mas peço-te agora. Leva-a daqui! Leva-a por favor, leva-a e toma conta dela.

Ginny sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem com mais intensidade.

- Não! Não quero ir embora, não quero te deixar Draco, não quero.

O loiro olhou para ela durante segundos e viu o medo estampado nos olhos da namorada. De seguida olhou para o Potter que segurava a sua ruiva.

- Leva-a Potter.

- NÃO! Solta-me Harry, solta-me. – Pedia a menina enquanto o moreno a carregava para fora do Salão, sobre o olhar atento de todos.

Mas a ruiva conseguiu soltar-se dele e correu até ao namorado.

- Vai embora.

- Não te vou deixar. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, mas agora tens que ir. – Disse ele enquanto o moreno voltava a segurar na menina.

- Que romântico, vamos acabar com isto.

Draco viu o pai apontar a varinha para Harry, ou melhor para Ginny.

- Vou cortar o mal pela raiz.

Ginny olhava assustada para a varinha de Lucius, e tudo aconteceu depressa de mais.

- Avada Kedrava.

Ela viu um raio verde sair da varinha dele, Dumbledore ergueu a varinha atacando o Malfoy, mas a maldição tinha sido lançada. Esperou sentir a luz trespassa-la, mas a única que sentiu foi um corpo em frente do dela e ouviu-o a voz dele dizer:

- Eu te amo.

No momento seguinte o corpo caia em frente dela sem vida. Harry largou-a e a menina ajoelhou-se no chão junto ao corpo do namorado.

Chorava sem dar por isso, a dor era imensa, como se mil facas trespassassem seu coração.

- Não! Tu prometeste ficar comigo para sempre, para sempre Draco. Não podes deixar-me, não podes. Eu te amo.

Deitou-se ao pé do corpo sem vida do homem que a salvara novamente. Ficou momentos ali, sentindo o corpo gelado dele ao pé do seu, até sentir umas mãos levantarem-na e levarem-na para a Ala Hospitalar. Não reclamou, não tinha força para tanto.

No dia seguinte ela pensou em ir ter com ele, matar-se. Não tinha mais nada, nada que valesse a pena, sem ele a vida não valia a pena. Mas a enfermeira fê-la mudar de ideias, com uma simples frase.

- Estás grávida Ginny.

Nessa noite ela fugiu, correu como nunca. Fugiu do seu passado, do seu mundo, das suas lembranças fugiu de tudo.

* * *

Ginny sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pela face, chorava sempre que se lembrava dele. Ele fazia-lhe tanta falta, e ele iria gostar de ver seu filho, um menino de 5 anos que era igual a ele.

Edward era sua razão de viver, a razão porque não se tinha matado, era a pessoa que a fazia sorrir quando estava triste. Ele era a única prova de que o seu amor por Draco fora real e viveria para toda a eternidade.

- Mamã estás a chorar? – Perguntou o menino olhando para ele.

E lá estavam os olhos que a enfeitiçaram, os olhos de Edward iguais aos de Draco.

- Estas bem Mãe?

- Sim meu anjo, eu estou bem.

Ginny abraçou o menino e limpou as lágrimas.

Draco estava vivo no seu coração e no seu filho, ele estava perto dela, ela sabia. E no dia em que ela morresse iria encontrar seu único e verdadeiro amor. Mas até lá sempre que olhasse para seu filho, ou sempre que o Outono chegasse ela se lembraria dele, e de como ele sempre a salvou.

_I don't wanna close my eyes!_

_Don't wanna fall asleep!_

'_Cause I miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you...the sweetest dream will never do..._

'_Cause I miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing_

Iria ama-lo para sempre, pois o amor deles era eterno.

**Fim**

N/A: esta foi uma pequena fic que escrevi enquanto ouvia a musica que me inspirou para ela. A musica que aparece na fic, **_I don't wanna miss a thing_** do Aerosmith.

A música é linda, quem não a conhece aconselho a lê-la.

Esta fic é dedicada a duas pessoas, á **Rebeca** que AMA esta musica e á **Kika** que queria que eu matasse Draco.

Bem eu odeio finais tristes, mas as vezes só tenho vontade de escrever coisas tristes, e foi o que me aconteceu hoje. Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews ok?!

Jinhos pessoal!


End file.
